Ziva in Somalia
by zivafan1
Summary: Ziva is in Somalia and she tries to be strong...
1. Chapter 1

Ziva was sitting in her cell. Two guards came and took her to the interrogation room. Saleem was waiting for her. He asked his same question, '' Do you have something to say?'' Ziva did not answer. He kicked Ziva in the back of her knees. She had to sit down. He took off her shirt, and dragged her to the corner. He tied her hands and hung the rope to the hook. He began to remove her pants. Ziva tried to kick him and escape but she couldn't. Finally he took her pants of. He found his knife and started to cut her legs. They were not deep cuts, they did not bleed, but the knife left red lines. When he finished cutting her body, he cut her bra and did the same thing to her underwear. He took of his clothes, too. He kissed her lips and neck. She could feel his hot breaths.

''Please, please, don't!'' she said softly. He did not listen this. He entered into her. She screamed in a soft voice. After he was finished he grabbed his knife again. Ziva was breathing rapidly, she was scared and panicked. He put his knife in to her v*. Ziva screamed loudly. Two or three minutes later he put his knife back and left. Finally, he left Ziva alone. Ziva tried to forget the pain between her legs but it was impossible. She could feel the blood between her legs. She began to cry. She cried until she passed out.

_Did you like it? Reviews please!_

_(My friend will continue it. -zivafan1-)_

_**batya**_


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up in her cell. There was a bottle of water and some rice that surprised her. She wasn't sure but she thought she didn't eat for two days. She was very hungry so she ate it quickly. She didn't finish the whole bottle because she din't know when they were going to give her food and water again.

When she sat onto her bloody blanket, she realized the pain between her legs. Closed her eyes and tried to not think about Saleem and his men. She knew they were ruthless but she wasn't expecting them to rape her. While she was thinking two men came to take her, again. She didn't fight with them. She let them to put a black, dirty bag on her head and carry her to the interrogation room. There were four men near Saleem. They tied her wrists and hung her to the hook. She knew what was coming. All of them were waiting for Saleem including Ziva. She was scared but she was forcing herself to not show weakness. After raping her Saleem left Ziva with his six men. He wasn't sure that he was going to see her alive after that. He knew his men were too inhuman even for Ziva. They could do everything. It wasn't important to take her back alive. He was going to use her for pleasure.

When they took her back to her cell she was unconscious. After a long time when she didn't wake up a guardian came in. He stabbed her from stomach and poured a bucket of ice-cold water down her. He punched her and said_ ''Why don't you wake up? I was yelling at you to wake up for three hours.''_ in arabic. She spat on him and said _''Help! He is killing me, help! Saleem! Please!''_ in a loud voice. She heard foot steps and the door opened.

_Like it, hate it? Should I write more? Please review!_

_**Allison**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I added something to Chapter 2. This chapter will make more sense if you read Chapter 2 again. Enjoy _

Saleem walked in. He was angry, more than Ziva thought. He grabbed the man and threw him to the wall. He hit his head and screamed in pain. That caused Ziva to laugh. Saleem didn't expect Ziva to be happy with what he had done. He could've killed Khaleed. The man always tried to help Ziva.

Ziva turned to Saleem. She couldn't help but yelled when he punched her. Now she was on the ground. Helpless and waiting for Saleem to hurt her. She wasn't expecting him to call one of his men, the one who studied to be a doctor. He came in with his bag. That was when Ziva understood she was bleeding. _''What did you do you bastard? I'm bleeding to death, tell me!''_ Ziva yelled. _''I did nothing but your friend Khaleed did. Don't you remember? Actually it is normal you weren't awake.''_ Saleem tried to look calm. He didn't want her to die. She was still usefull and she was the only woman in the camp.

''_Faster Hasan, faster!''_ He yelled. She was bleeding. Hasan looked at Saleem. _Not good._ Saleem thought. _''You have to live bitch! You can not die. You are not allowed to die.'' _He was yelling now. Ziva didn't responde. Everything was dark for her. She wasn't thinking to come back. She didn't want to.

_Reviews are loved. What do you think should I continue? _

_**Allison**_


End file.
